


Insomnia

by ThatKidWithTheUnkeptHair



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Injured Nicole Haught, Insomnia, It's soft and fluffy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Waverly can't sleep so she cuddles her girlfriend, for a short time anyway, it's mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKidWithTheUnkeptHair/pseuds/ThatKidWithTheUnkeptHair
Summary: In which Waverly Earp Can't sleep, so she spends her time cuddling Nicole and thinking back to one of her most favorite memories





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! This has been in my drive for like, freaking ever, and I'm so tired of looking at it and telling myself "I'll get to it! I'll get to it! I'll add more!" Nope. I'm done. I may come back and add a second chapter later if I think of more things to add, or if you guys possibly drop some ideas (hint hint). 
> 
> It's fluffy shit. Which, coming from me? Hella fucking surprising. 
> 
> Enjoy, y'all.

It wasn’t often that Waverly couldn’t sleep, but normally, when those nights occurred, it was when she had a lot on her mind.

Waverly lay in bed with her girlfriend, her front pressed up against Nicole’s back and her lips pressing against that spot between her shoulder blades. She lay on her left side, with the respective arm trapped under Nicole’s body with the palm splayed on Nicole’s midsection. Her hand rose and fell with every sleepy snuffle of a breath that her girlfriend brought in, and then blew out. The position, of course, turned her last two fingers numb, but it a was a numbness that Waverly would endure for forever if it meant that she could hold her girl for forever. 

Her other arm, thankfully, was in a much more comfortable position. It was thrown over Nicole’s body and her hand loosely wrapped around Nicole’s right arm. The deputy slumbered on, occasionally stirring with a nightmare, but mostly, she remained blissfully asleep, breathing in and out while her hands rested in front of her face, arms bent at 90 degrees at the elbow. Her breaths puffed out evenly, and Waverly was lost in her thoughts, thinking deeply about the curse, her relationship with Michelle, who her father was, and even pondering on her girlfriend, about where they were in their relationship, and where they would go from here. 

Nicole’s body tensed and she let out a gentle, barely audible whine as a nightmare began. The muscles on her back tightened and Waverly was brought out of her thoughts at the subtle change.

Waverly wrapped her arms tighter around Nicole’s body, pressing her nose against the back of Nicole’s neck and listened as Nicole let out a sigh and settled down again. She ran her thumb up and down the small part of Nicole’s upper arm, where she could reach from where her hand was wrapped around Nicole’s arm, and hummed gently. 

Ever so slowly, Nicole’s body relaxed again, slumping back down to the bed and becoming limp again. Waverly smiled, pressing a kiss to Nicole’s neck. 

“That’s right,” Waverly whispered softly, using the arm wrapped around Nicole’s torso to gently rub her tummy with her thumb, in the same way she did with Nicole’s arm, “just sleep, Nic. Just relax.” 

Finally, a few seconds later, Nicole’s body went totally limp as she drifted back to full, restful sleep. She pulled in long, slow breaths and let out tiny snores that made Waverly smile slightly. 

Waverly laid there, her eyes closed and breathing in slowly with Nicole, matching her breath for breath while she attempted to sleep. She knew, of course, that sleep would probably be far, far away, but she couldn’t help but give it a shot to try and sleep. 

Of course, only 10 minutes after she had closed her eyes and began to match Nicole’s breathing, Waverly’s mind began to drift again. 

She began to think about when Nicole had stayed over for the first time. 

_ Waverly opened the door, smiling as she pulled it open and walked out, watching as Nedley got out of his cruiser and walked over to Nicole’s side of the car, pulling the door open. He held a duffel bag over one shoulder, and in one hand, he held a paper bag full of what Waverly could only assume was medication from the hospital. Waverly pulled her jacket tighter around her as she traipsed through the snow. Behind her, Wynonna stood at the door, holding it open and sipping on her bottle of Whiskey, ready to hold the door when they brought Nicole in. _

_ “She’s a little out of it still,” Nedley explained as Waverly walked down the stairs and came to a stop beside the cruiser, “but her shoulder is back in place, the wrist is splinted until the swelling goes down, and she’s got some broken ribs and a concussion, but she’s a lot more comfortable than she was before we got to the ER.”  _

_ Waverly nodded, resting her arms on the top of the door, left hand resting on the right. She put her chin on her stacked hands, looking in on her girlfriend. Nedley offered the paper bag to her, and she took it with a smile before returning to her previous position, this time, holding the paper back in the top hand and pressing it between her thumb and the side of her hand, holding it precariously as she looked in to the cruiser. _

_ Nicole’s red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, pulling the hair from her face and showcasing the impressive black eye and swollen, slightly inflamed-looking split on Nicole’s bottom lip, along with the various cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Waverly had to fight back a smile as she took in the dazed look on Nicole’s face and watched as Nicole used her left hand to scrub at her nose, peering up at Waverly with a ditzy look on her face. Her eyes were full of wonder and an almost childlike curiosity, but there was a hint of that drugged, high look in her eyes as well, and Waverly had to fight not to dissolve into giggling, right then and there. Her right arm was tucked securely in a sling, pressing it against Nicole’s chest, and Waverly could see the splint on that same arm, securing her girlfriend’s wrist in a way that held it completely straight, and her fingers weren’t visible, also splinted down for stability. _

_ Her girlfriend wore a pair of Purgatory PD sweats and a workout shirt, one that the nurses obviously had forced Nicole in to after her time in the ER, and Waverly honestly didn’t envy them. An injured, high Nicole was a childish one, and one that wanted to ask questions and know about every little thing.  _

_ “Hey, cutie!” Nicole chirped, that excited puppy look popping onto her face. Waverly couldn’t help but giggle slightly and she leaned a little more heavily on the door, a pleasant smile slipping onto her face.  _

_ “Hey, sweetie-pie,” Waverly responded, watching as Nedley leaned over in the cruiser and unbuckling his deputy’s seat belt. At the cute name, Nicole’s face lit up with happiness, and Waverly giggled again at the fact that she was just so cute like this.  _

_ “Alright, Nicole,” Nedley sighed, offering a hand to the woman. “Why don’t you take my hand and we’ll get you out of this cruiser and in to the house, huh?”  _

_ Nicole looked at the hand for a moment before taking it and allowing Nedley to help her climb out of the vehicle. When she moved, she winced, and Waverly felt a flash of sadness run through her at the fact that her baby was in pain.  _

_ “So, what happened again?” Waverly asked, turning to look at Nedley as the man let Nicole hold on to one hand and then wrapped his other around her back, giving her a little more support. _

_ Nedley sighed in a way that told Waverly that there was a long story, and he gestured with his head for Waverly to close the door. She did so and then took her place at Nicole’s other side, wrapping her arm across her waist to add a little more support. Very slowly, they began to walk, and Nicole began to chatter.  _

_ “Baby,” Nicole said, and Waverly smiled, looking up at Nicole for a second before focusing back on the ground, watching where the tall woman stepped.  _

_ “Yes, Nicole?”  _

_ “Guess what I saw yesterday?”  _

_ “What did you see?”  _

_ “A massive horse! Baby, you wouldn’t believe how big it was. I knew I grew up in Wyoming, but this was the biggest one I’ve ever seen! It was bigger than the truck!”  _

_ Waverly had to smother a giggle, but Wynonna snorted. God, Nicole was never going to hear the end of this when she woke up.  _

Waverly pressed a her face between Nicole’s shoulder blades and smiled, remembering just how cuddly and sweet Nicole had been until she had fallen asleep. Nicole had fought sleep so hard until Waverly had managed to curl up behind her, wrapping an arm around her body in a way that Nicole later explained made her feel safe and protected in her slumber. 

She closed her eyes, taking in slow, even breath. Then, just as she slipped into slumber, Waverly tightened her embrace in a silent promise. 

_ I have you, and I will never let go. _

_ I will never let go, and I am here. _

_ I am here, and I love you. _

_ I love you, and I will never stop doing so. _


End file.
